


Blue Neighborhood

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Blue Neighborhood, F/F, Fools, talk me down, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: Leave this blue neighborhood...(YO SOMEONE SHOULD TURN THIS VID INTO A FANFIC)





	Blue Neighborhood

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kNLmbJmR54>

Hey guys! This video actually has a plot for once and I would appreciate if you guys watched it!


End file.
